2013.07.04 - A New Mission
Flight ops have been curtailed. Not out of respect for the sequestering and poor funding, but rather, by order of the Director. Too much going on in the world, and there has to be priorities made, and anything that steps out of SHIELD normal purview needs to be studied.. if not before, then after the ops. Ask any Field Supervisor. Paperwork has increased. There's a helicopter that is being given clearance to depart, and a couple yellow shirts with flags gives the pilot the final take-off instructions. Colonel Nick Fury (in this case) leans against the back wall, cigar lit and in his mouth, and watches the aircraft leave with a little bit of envy showing in that one, uncovered eye. "Godspeed, son," is muttered, and he looks around before pushing himself off, and gives the deck another look-see. Flight ops being cut back? That's not something that particularly pleases Sylvia, as aerial work is something that the Procurement Specialist particularly loves. She actually owned some of her own vehicles, but that was beside the point. Orders were orders, and the young woman had been making the most of her time on the helicarrier by working on some of her fundamental training. She normally didn't spend a lot of time on the flying base, but the last couple weeks had been different from usual. That is what causes Agent Downs to step out of a doorway just in time to watch the chopper take off. She happens to come out right near the Director, of all people. Well, he wasn't that uncommon of a sight for people to see on the base. She looks over at him and gives the man a respectful salute. "Director," she says by way of greeting. She tended to be formal around her superiors, at least on base. As to the issue of paperwork, as someone who led a few teams at times herself due to her particular skillset, Sylvia knew all about the joys of paperwork. It was easily her least favorite part of the job. Now the Director makes a habit of knowing his personnel. That way, when the inevitable hits, he'll at least know enough about the agent to write a proper letter home. With a name comes a file, and Nick Fury keeps meticulous notes, even if half of them are stored in his head. Turning about, Fury offers a salute in return to hers, and he nods after, "Agent Downs. As you were." As if he needs to say it? Looking back out on the flight deck, it appears as if he won't say anything more, but he does, and his voice is low. "I want you to take a flight to DC. Bring someone with you, I don't care who. Couple people knocked off an ATM outside of DC with their truck, and are headed to the city. Their files are on your desk, as well as your base pass to come in at Langley." An ATM? Sylvia relaxes some and gives a nod to the Director. "Yes sir. If I may ask, what's unique about this one?" Sylvia asks. Because an ATM robbery wasn't normally something SHIELD got involved with. That was a matter for the police to deal with, generally speaking. Even if it was in DC. The woman starts running through her mental file of cases she knew were open, but didn't know anything about this ATM. That meant either they were doing police work, or there was something interesting about it. Of course, the information would be in the file, but a craft would need to be prepped (and was likely being prepped as they spoke, if she was intended to go to DC, Sylvia was willing to bet). It made sense to get the Director's take on this case. "It's in the file." Of -course- there's a reason why the Director is looking at the case. The news out of DC regarding the crime is making it sound like two yahoos backed their pickup truck into the thing and carted off sums of money is a hick, hillbilly bank heist. And he doesn't mind that. "You think I'd waste my time if it weren't worth my time, Agent Downs?" His tones haven't risen from the initial opening salvo of conversation. "I'm not in the habit of doing that." The former Ranger takes a step forward towards the flight deck, but he stops long before he gets in the way of the young men 'running the show' there. Turning about, Fury pulls the cigar from his lips, and smiles- but it's not a happy, gentle one. It's one with seriousness behind it, and that reaches his eye. "At the end of it, it'll seem like a little fluff piece of how stupid a couple of drunk yahoos can be. What you are doing is taking out a cell of infiltrating scum at the nation's heart. People need working capital.. little bit here, little bit there. Couple of days ago, we got ears into a chop shop down there." There's money in stolen cars. "It's not big. Yet. And you going down there will assure it never does." Knowing better than to answer a rhetorical question, Sylvia listens to the Director's explanation of the mission, then gives him a nod. "Understood sir," the woman says. Another salute is given. "We'll be underway shortly". She knew that things needed to happen quickly, but she needed to at least glance at the file, if only to know who to bring with. She had a few ideas, but she wanted a couple minutes to assemble her gear and figure out which Agent she'd bring with her. If Sylvia is given permission, she will make her way off to retrieve the file from her desk to review it. The Director returns the salute, and nods once again. Yes, she will be underway shortly. Langley will be expecting them. "When you know who you are taking, call it in so they can have a base pass made up." And orders cut. Now, there's a momentary pause before he deadpans, "Oh.. and I'll remind you. When you use a safe house, make sure you restock the cabinet. I've been getting complaints." Nodding his head again, he gives her permission, "Go, get ready," before he, too, turns to head back into the carrier. One more thing off his 'to do' list. Next, Russkies. Chinks. And the Germans. Damned Germans. --------- The Files Two files on the desk: Classification: Secret. Todd Davis: Aged 24. Home address . Date of birth Arrest record: DUI, 2011. Adam Repole: Aged 26. Home address . Date of birth Arrest record: Juvenile record. B/E, petty theft. Adult record: B/E, possession with intent to distribute. Latest surveillance tapes: The pair have been seen coming and going into a known 'house' where suspected terrorists have been holed up (as per the FBI.. but what do they know? They have to wait for court issued warrants!). Lately, there's been more activity coming out. What is known: The two are part of a bigger group that is currently getting ready to explode some IEDs in a gathering on the Mall. Now, all that is well and good.. and 'been there and done that', but at this particular gathering, the Federal Government has invited the Russian Security Forces to act in tandem with DC police to 'keep the peace'. These people aren't targeting American civilians.. they're targeting the Russians. And as much as Nick would love to toss the Russkies out, not killing them on HIS soil would be a good thing and would probably help international relations (if not with the federal government, with his own personal 'friendships'.) Category:Log